


Chasing Cars (4)

by Snowelle



Series: What Happens in The Academy [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kasumi | Misty-centric, Military, Pokemon, Romance, ash ketchum - Freeform, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowelle/pseuds/Snowelle
Summary: Words she never thought she'd have the luxury of saying (Pokeshipping AU) [Teaser #4]
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: What Happens in The Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020088
Kudos: 2





	Chasing Cars (4)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this one shot is a part of a series of 4 one shots (One each for Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping) that will act as a sort of "prologue" or "teaser" for the new, long AU story I'm writing for Pokemon with these ships. Each one-shot is based on a song I exclusively listened to while writing them and these songs will be listed at the beginning of each one shot if you wish to listen while you read (I highly recommend listening since I think it makes it better). All of these one-shots are already written and complete and I am currently in the process of writing the long story.
> 
> Of course, you are always welcome to read these one shots just as they are and completely ignore the main story I post later, but I think you guys will enjoy what I have in store. So if you enjoy the one-shots please bear with me as I go on this crazy, wild, writing journey that this time I will hopefully complete!
> 
> Song: Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol) Couple: Misty x Ash
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

**Chasing Cars**

_"Have you heard? The Academy is expecting to get another Waterflower soon."_

_"So rare for all 4 sisters to get in. Can't beat natural talent."_

Rust colored hair whipped in the wind. The woman's lightly tanned, freckled skin was tough and marked with scars and bruising. She ran through the streets of the city she had grown up in, the city she loved so dearly. Through blocks of people rushing to get to work. Through the occasional stares and gasps of recognition as they recognized the red hair, tall physique, and the training uniform. Her eyes sparkled with rare enthusiasm and excitement.

_"Daisy, Lily, and Violet Waterflower all graduated with top marks. I'm sure we can expect the same from Misty."_

_"Surely."_

' _Where is he?'_ She thought with a pang of concern as she paused to catch her breath. He couldn't have forgotten. Just as she was dialing a number into her phone and pressing it to her ear, someone snatched the device out of her hands with a jolly laugh.

"You know these things are really bad for you," the newcomer dangled the phone in front of her face and she felt a mixture of relief and annoyance. She gave a stern look to the raven-haired man who was smiling at her in his usual carefree, bright manner. He, too, was dressed in his training uniform. She noticed that he, as usual, had buttoned it wrong and she shook her head with a sigh, leaning forward to fix it.

"I swear you can never show up normally Ashton Ketchum."

"Busting out the full name I see. Must've really had you worried," Ash grinned even more brightly.

Misty scoffed.

"You wish."

As they began to walk together, Misty felt the breeze pick up and envelop her in a pleasant chill. Why did the world always seem to relax when they were together? Nothing ever felt as peaceful. Away from the stresses of training and class. Away from all the expectation. Just one glance at his face could pull her out of the pool of concerns she always seemed to be drowning in. Ever since they had begun walking to training together, she had started to depend on these 15 minutes for comfort. They were the most precious part of the day. Rain or shine, it was never a chore anymore.

_"Did you see the new Waterflower's evaluation sheet? I didn't even know the scores could be that high!"_

_"I mean, of course. I hear all she does is train."_

Endless talk. That's what she had come to anticipate from him. And while she thought she should despise it, it's what she now looked forward to every day. And she hated him for it too, since she found herself thinking she had become rather cheesy and sappy lately.

As they got closer to their destination, she saw a crop of green hair in the distance and knew that their time alone was coming to an end. She knew it wasn't Drew's fault, but she had come to resent him a little for symbolizing her crash back to reality.

"What if we just didn't go today?"

The words tumbled out before she could stop them and she clapped a hand over her mouth. What was she saying now?

Ash stopped abruptly and blinked in surprise. His chocolate colored eyes took on a little sparkle.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever hear Ms. Top Student suggest playing hooky," he laughed and playfully brought the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

She slapped his hand away and looked at the ground with a light blush.

"No! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she trailed off, aqua eyes burning a hole into the ground.

Ash contemplated her for a minute and then took her hand, pulling her in a completely new direction.

"Come on, let's go!"

Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Wait, we can't actually—"

"Shh."

Ash brought a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Sometimes you have to waste some time. And lucky for you, that's the one area where I can't be beat."

With a little wink, he continued to pull her away.

Away from the place that caused her so much confusion. Away from all her responsibility to uphold her family name. Away from the uncertainty.

This life was all she had known since she could walk. She never wanted anything else. At least she didn't _think_ she did.

But how was it that, as he whisked her away to an unknown place, she wished he would just keep walking forever?

_"I wonder if she ever takes a break?"_

_"I don't think she can."_


End file.
